


Солнечная девочка

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Lesbians, Light Angst, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: "Я не лесбиянка", - думает Кьяра, ожесточенно кусая губу до крови.





	Солнечная девочка

Кьяра Варгас сидит в плетеном стуле на открытой веранде маленького кафе.

День солнечный и теплый, как и множество других итальянских деньков, напоен нежным жаром. Толпа вокруг как огромный муравейник: люди радостно улыбаются, держатся за руки, дети носятся на площади у фонтана за надувными шариками, бросают друг в друга пригоршни воды. Если приглядеться, в серебристых брызгах можно увидеть отсвет радуги. Идиллическая картина, совершенно не трогающая ее сердца.

Кьяра сидит, болезненно прямо держа спину, и смотрит, вцепившись пальцами в стол так, что костяшки белеют.

Ее взгляд буквально прикипел к барной стойке, где, небрежно оперевшись на стену, стоит Аличе и совершенно бесстыдно флиртует с белобрысой немкой. Они и ходят-то в это кафе только, чтобы младшая сестра могла заниматься подобными непотребствами. Кьяра хмурится. Все внутри у нее сжимается и переворачивается тугим и мерзким комком, противясь увиденной картине, а на языке оседает кислый привкус. Хочется закрыть глаза и потрясти головой. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть. Они же обе католички, что пошло не так?.. Аличе, как ты могла?

Аличе может, и, кажется, без всяких угрызений совести.

Смотреть неприятно, но Кьяра _смотрит_. Моника источает нордическое спокойствие (Кьяра про себя называет ее отмороженной сучкой), но уголки губ чуть дрожат в намеке на улыбку. Аличе хватает и этого, она тут же расцветает, и, схватив опешившую немку за руку, притягивает к себе, и звонко целует. Пока только в покрасневшую щеку. Где-то там слышится задорный смех, кто-то свистит. Кьяра морщится, ощущая невыносимый жгучий стыд. Тонкие пальцы с красным лаком яростно сминают коктейльный зонтик, переламывая его деревянный хребет с тихим, но угрожающим звуком.

За ее стыдом, словно за ширмой, таится что-то другое. Какое-то неведомое, неопознанное чувство.

То, что Кьяра тщетно пытается отвергнуть. Задавить еще в зародыше. Выскрести из себя. Она прикрывает глаза и отчаянно шепчет: «Я не лесбиянка». Этого не могло произойти с ней.

 _Нет_. Ни за что.

Но перед глазами насмешливо-издевательски встают образы — золотые волосы, мягкие, как тягучая карамель, светлые ресницы, длинные, отбрасывающие тень на загорелую кожу с охристыми точками веснушек. Пышная зеленая юбка до колен, открывающая красивые, длинные ноги. Так легко представить себе, как ее, Кьяры, смуглая рука скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, а чужие губы открываются, образуя почти идеальную «о», и она ловит чужое прерывистое дыхание своими, потрескавшимися от палящего солнца губами…

Ногти впиваются в ладони так, что наверняка останутся маленькие кровоточащие ранки. Дверь кафе хлопает, словно точка отсчета, запускающая метроном, звенит колокольчик, и чей-то голос, знакомый и в то же время мучительно-далекий, эхом отзывается в голове и, что куда больнее, в сердце.

Лаура — солнечная девочка.

Она скользит между столиков, легонько приплясывет — у нее всегда такая походка, как у настоящей танцовщицы, она весело машет рукой Монике, подмигивает Аличе, обнимает бармена, португальского красавца Диего. С ней вместе в кафе будто просачивается радостная, непринужденная атмосфера, все тянется к златоволосой фее. Только Кьяра отодвигается дальше, в тень, стыдливо пряча лицо за упавшими на лоб каштановыми прядями. Никто не видит ее метаний. Всем безразличны ее страдания. Аличе по-прежнему чирикает что-то беззаботное, а Моника взирает на нее спокойно и покровительственно, Диего перебирает струны, задумчиво смотря на какую-то иностранку с длинными светлыми волосами (англичанка?), а Лаура… Лаура смотрит на нее. Итальянка рвано выдыхает и заставляет себя расслабить кисти. Царапины на ладонях уже начинает жечь. Сильнее жжет только чужой взгляд, желанный и такой невыносимый.

Кьяра резко встает, так, что стул отодвигается с режущим, неприятным скрипом. На секунду она привлекает слишком много внимания — Диего поднимает голову от гитары, Моника смотрит на ее осуждающе, Аличе — с досадой.

«Я не лесбиянка», — повторяет себе Кьяра, хватая сумку со столика. Кожаный ремешок впивается в плечо, но ей плевать. Боковым зрением она видит, как Аличе сжимает чужую бледную ладонь, и скрипит зубами. Она выскакивает на улицу, тут же чувствуя моросящие капли, отлетающие от фонтана, на своем пылающем лице. Заветные слова, словно заклинание или мантра, повторяются в голове снова и снова. Кьяра повторяет их, надеясь, что они сотрут из памяти немигающий, как у кошки, взгляд зеленых глаз Лауры.

Едва выйдя на улицу, она срывается на бег. Мир вокруг как картина импрессиониста - сплошные разноцветные мазки, а большего итальянка различить не может. Сколько она пробежала? Несколько домов? Несколько кварталов? И есть ли вообще разница, если нельзя убежать от себя?..

Кьяра, очнувшись, обнаруживает себя посреди какой-то оживленной площади. Солнце в зените, а люди, нескончаемым потоком огибая ее, несутся по своим делам. Девушка, стараясь выровнять дыхание, сворачивает куда-то в тень.

Варгас медленно бредет по узким итальянским улочкам, цокая каблуками о мощенную камнем дорогу. Дыхание все еще сбито, но в груди колет совсем по другой причине. Где-то там за ней уже наверняка по пятам идет Аличе. Кьяре все равно. Она ловит свое отражение в запыленной витрине старого винного магазина. Оттуда на нее смотрит незнакомка с горящим взором оливковых глаз. Кьяра подходит ближе и, оперевшись на стекло рукой, шепчет:

— Я не лесбиянка, — и отчаянно, почти моляще добавляет: — Это все _неправда_.

Незнакомка молчит в ответ.

 


End file.
